1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for biasing the bulk of a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor, or MOS transistor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Theoretically, when the voltage between the gate and the source of an N-channel MOS transistor is greater than a threshold voltage, a current capable of flowing between the drain and the source of the transistor according to the applied drain-source voltage. The transistor is then on or said to be in the active state. When the gate-source voltage is lower than the threshold voltage, the transistor is off or said to be in the inactive state and is equivalent to an open switch. However, in practice, the flowing of a current, called the leakage current, can be observed in the inactive state between the drain and the source of the MOS transistor.
For certain applications, electronic circuits having the lowest possible power consumption are desired to be obtained. These, for example, are cell phones, portable consoles, etc., which are supplied by batteries. It is then necessary to reduce the leakage currents of the transistors of such electronic circuits to decrease the power consumption of the electronic circuit in the off state.
Several factors have an influence upon the amplitude of the leakage current of a transistor in the off state. In particular, for an N-channel MOS transistor, the leakage current increases as the transistor threshold voltage decreases, as the voltage between the bulk and the source of the transistor increases, or as the voltage between the gate and the source of the transistor is high.
A conventional method for decreasing the leakage current of an N-channel MOS transistor having its source connected to ground comprises biasing the bulk of the N-channel MOS transistor to a voltage lower than the source voltage. For a P-channel MOS transistor having its source receiving a supply voltage, such a method comprises biasing the transistor bulk to a voltage greater than the source voltage. Such a method is called a reverse bulk biasing.
A disadvantage of such a method is that the transistor bulk biasing is generally performed by a voltage source connected, in the inactive state, to the transistor bulk. The forming of such a voltage source can be relatively complex. Further, the operation of such a voltage source translates as an additional consumption which limits the in the total consumption due to the transistor leakage current decrease.